Veronaville Stories: Season 1
by VeryUnknown
Summary: The stories/show of the citizens of Veronaville as they experience through scandals, romance, family issues, feuding, high school, work life, and all that juicy There are some slight adult themes like violence and sex, but it never goes all the way. Episode 5: Regan files a lawsuit against Bianca; Oberon and Titania ban any Capp and Monty over at their house; Teens go 2 party
1. A Classic Summerdream Party

**Authors Note**

**I have always found the city of Veronaville to be very fascinating and drama-filled. The rich families, deep family secrets and resentments, it is all so fascinating to me and it is sad that Veronaville is always ignored by the developers and a lot of fans. Pleasantview and Strangetown always get a lot o focus (the cities that I like as well) and I thought that Veronaville should have a story directly for them.**

* * *

_A new school year is starting for the children of Veronaville, they know a Summerdream party for the children and teenagers in public and private schools alike._

Veronaville Secondary School

The students are greeting one another, and Puck Summerdream goes up to his 3 friends "We are back. What's up with everything" he eagerly asked. "What's up? Well, I am nervous of starting High School but I am happy about being of age to go to the infamous Puck Summerdream party. I dyed my hair to look older, hotter, and more badass" Miranda told them, with Mercutio flirting "There is nothing you can do to look hotter Miranda" as he caressed her arm and she giggles. Puck coughs in disturbance and continues "Yes, and I want to watch you two flirt all day. I wanted to tell you guys that t will be alcohol free this year" and everyone in the school sulks because of this. "What is the point of partying if there is no drinks" Romeo pointed out. "My sister is holding a party for the little children at the same time, and unless you want everyone to get arrested and your relatives taken to child services, then drink away".

Veronaville Private Collegiate

The Capp siblings were as excited of even more excited than their public school friends. "I cannot wait for this party. Hopefully, Puck will kiss me, but Mercutio is really hot, but so is Puck. Who am I gonna choose?" she sulked and buried her head in her hands. Her brother looked at her weirdly and commented "No one cares, but at least it is not one of those savage Montys", receiving a glare from both of his sisters. "They are not that bad Tybalt. If you actually got to know Romeo and not cough him all these years, then you would know that. Anyways, you should choose Puck. He is so sweet and charming. I see the way you two are around with each other and he is head over heels in love with you, and the summer showed that. Mercutio is a dirtbag and will only drag you down". Tybalt rolls his eyes "So you want to go to a party and get fucked when grandpa is going crazy because grandma just died. I am worried about him and his mental state".

The sisters give one another an "is he serious" look and Juliette speaks "I understand that, but he will think something is up if we do NOT go. Plus, I cannot wait to see Romeo there. I know he is going to propose to go steady, and it will be so romantic" entering her hopeless romantic state. The bell rings and Tybalt boldly states "He is not gonna propose to go steady with you" and goes to class. "He is such an ass" she whispered to her younger sister

* * *

Capp Manor

Goneril knocked the door with her siblings beside her. The door opened to an irritated Consort "Ugh, I was asleep. Don't any of you have jobs". Kent rolled his eyes before he sarcastically greeted "Nice to see you too dad, and since you booted all of us from the company, it has been hard to do anything" making a bigger grin on his father "If this is about you three worrying about me, then there is no need because I am fine". Goneril entered the house and explained "Ever since mom died, you have not left the house outside for the funeral last week. You have not even been to work to check on your company". Regan went in the home to make coffee for them "Do you even know about what is going on with your grandchildren? I have heard some stuff that will blow your mind" giving her siblings and father coffee.

Consort bitterly drank his coffee "I am sure that I would be upset, just like I have been with you three. Goneril, why does your husband want to have more kids when you cannot even afford to have one? Regan, you know I do not like you working for another corporation; if you were smart, you would invest into a business of your own and Kent, there is so much that is disappointing about you. Mooching off your sister, never getting a job, seeing that treacherous Bianca, thousands of dollars of student loans, not married yet, not visiting family, you need to get your life together".

This pissed off the son to no end, who just spat out a bunch of nasty words "I HAD money before you robbed it from me when I left university to buy a jet, arranged a marriage of me that I only got out of because she passed away, and at least I did not drive my family members crazy yor the point that they killed themselves. YOU are a disappointment to humans", with his oldest sister yelling "KENT, show some respect". Consort gave Kent the dirtiest look they have ever seen and slammed his hands on the table "You SON OF A BITCH. HOW DARE YOU INSULT CORDELIA LIKE THAT. Your mother did not even want to give birth to you, but I TOLD HER to not abort your ungrateful ass. Get out of my fucking house and don't ever come back. Run to those Montys like you have your entire life you traitor" with Kent looking at his father in anger before he ran out of the house and slammed the door. "Father, you did not have to go that hard on him" Regan told her father. He got up and declared "I am going to take my nap that was disturbed. Lock the door when you leave and don't visit me for today" making it to his bedroom.

* * *

Monty Ranch

"I do not like the idea of you leaving Bianca" Isabella admitted to her daughter, who was moving her suitcases to the front. Bianca wipes sweat from her forehead, and rolled her eyes knowing where the conversation will end up going "Mom, I am 31 years old. I only stayed because father was not doing well health-wise, and you had to run the restaurant. I need to live on my own and to make my own decisions" and grabbed a few boxes. Patrizio entered the home and looked at the suitcases, annoyed "You cannot be serious about this Bianca. Who is going to take over the restaurant when we are gone?". "Dad, I hated the restaurant if you had paid attention. I have wanted to move out for years, but I always stayed to look after you two. I need to find love and to start a family on my own". Knowing what this is about, her mother harshly blurted out "This is not about that Capp again. When will you get that thought out of your head that IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN? He killed your brother and in-law". She dropped her boxes and went up to her parents "WHEN will you stop with these crazy accusations. Kent was not even in town when the accident happened. We all know how bad Olivia is at cooking, and that is what the big fire came from. I really do not want to have this discussion again, so goodbye. I'll be over in a week to get all my other stuff" and grabbed her stuff to the taxi, thinking how happy she is that she is out of the house.

Soon after, Romeo and Mercutio come home from school and are about to rush to their rooms, but Patrizio called them out "Just where do you tow think you live where you do not greet your family as soon as you enter. Tell me about your first day of school". The brothers looked at one another, bored out of their minds and said together "Alright" and rushed to Mercutio's room. "I don't even know if I want to go to the party and just invite Juliette over for a good time, if you know what I mean" Romeo told his brother, who was too busy looking for some pot. "Dude, I'm all for liking Capps, but why do you like Juliette out of them all? Miranda and Hermia are better. Oh, grandma and grandpa will be here, so you can't fuck at home" only to be shushed. "Don't be so loud, they will hear you. And it is not like they found out about Bianca's fling with Kent at the house last week. Juliette is hotter than those others; I do not do tomboys, and willing to do anything. Remember when we would play "house" when we were little?" causing his brother to groan "Yeah yeah yeah, we all remember what happened at lunch when you played "house". Hopefully I get lucky with Hermia tonight".

* * *

Summerdream Home

Puck is telling his hair and hears his family enter the house "PUCK, we're home. How was your first day of school?" Oberon yelled as his son came down the stairs. "Good, I have to plan a few other things before the party tonight. And Bottoms party needs to end at least an hour beforehand". "Puck, we have been doing this since you started as book all those years ago, we know what we are doing. Why are you so nervous" Titania asked (more like commanded), and nicely forced him to sit down and have a conversation "You know you can tell me anything, right?" . Figuring out how to talk to his mother and not give a lot of details, he answered "Well, there is this girl that I want to impress that I greatly got to like in the summer. And everyone is counting on me to throw this huger than life party. I think these parties are the only reason why people like me in the first pace". Putting an arm around him, she assures him "I can tell from the spirits of your friends that they geniunely like you as a friend, and I can tell that one girl likes you for sure. You have nothing to worry about, but we have to get ready for Bottom's party".

_An Hour Later_

Miranda is rushing her siblings to get to the Summerdream home "I cannot believe mom and dad are making me watch you two at parties party. This is so ridiculous" she complained. "Just suck it up Miranda, it is not like you do anything anyways" her brother shot back. She draped Hal's arm and growled "Do not push me. Remember the last time you pushed me" and he gulped in fear "Good" and finally knocked the door. Oberon opened the door with a huge smile on his face "Nice to see you guys; you all got so big" and hugged all of them.

They made their way to the house and Hal and Desdemona soon abandoned her and joined the other kids who were playing tag. She soon found Puck who asked "What are you doing here so early?". "Mom and Dad forced me to take them here and to not come back home, so here I am. So, I heard about you and Hermia this summer, tell me about that" she asked curiously. Knowing she would blabber to Mercutio, he responded carefully "What about us? We flirt like you do with everyone. I could ask the same about you" with her laughing. "I have been in High School for one day and people are curious on what is going on with my love life? People cannot get enough of me" before they hear a bunch of children screaming and/or cheering.

"What the hell is that" he said and they went across the ball to see Beatrice and Desdemona getting into a full-out fight, punching one another in the face and rolling on the floor "Don't you EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER FATASS" Desdemona screamed as she choked Beatrice and was lifted away by her sister "What the hell are you doing Mona. You are so stupid" but Beatrice got up and pulled the little girl's hair and she fell to the floor to get beat up by the Monty.

Bottom yelled "PUCK, DO SOMETHING. I SCARED" with the two teens trying to find of what to do. Soon enough, the two girls were running around the house. Oberon runs down the stairs and grabs the two girls "I leave you all alone for a few minutes, and you two girls are fighting all across the house. Your parents really need to stop this silly feud they have going on" disgusted by the fact that the youngest generation of these two powerful families fighting. "I am calling ALL of you children's parents to pick you up" and left to start making calls

* * *

Three Hours Later

The teen party is in full swing at the Summerdream home. "Well, well, well look who it is, tightass Tybalt. I must say, you don't pull off the Elvis look" Mercutio slurred as he was smoking his marijuana. The Capp sneered back "That wasn't what your ex said when I was fucking her so hard in the park for everyone to see, calling out my name as she squirted her lovely juices" creating a grin on his face. "We all know that you pay women to screw you. Your grandfather had to hire an escorto because he was thinkjng you were gay. At least I have girls willing to screw me on their own" looking at Hermia, who was busy talking to Puck. Tybalt saw this and grabbed the Monty by his shirt and lifting him up "Don't you EVER touch my sister you insolent poser. Just remember, I will pummel your ass like I did all those other times" and threw him on the floor.

Miranda was lustily looking at the older Monty "Ooh, he is looking so fine today. I would have Cutio roughen me up" earning weird looks from her cousin Juliette. He got up and brushed his leather jacket like there was dust "Beat my ass? You have such an obsession with asses lately, it is kind of disturbing" he told Tybalt, who angrily slurred "I am not fucking anything male or female with a hole between their asscheeks, unlike someone's brother who's name starts with a R" lisa in Mercutio to no end and punched him square in the face to only be tackled by the Capp "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. YOU SAVAGE MONTY" to be flipped over and punched repeatedly by Mercutio. Everyone crowds around the fighting duo and cheered it on "WHOO, BEAT HIS UPTIGHT ASS BRO" Romeo cheered, with his lover to cheer "COME ON TYBALT, YOU CAN BEAT UP TRASH LIKE HIM" with Tybalt getting tossed to the floor and being beat up.

His best friend Miranda grabs him, and drags him to the washroom "What the hell was that Mercutio. On one end, it was not and got me going but in the other, it was more than embarrassing. Why?" He leaned on the sink and admitted "It was I guess before I smoked a bunch of pot before I came, but your cousin makes my blood book and my stomach sick". "I know, we were never close, but there has to be something else." she mentioned. "It was just seeing Hermia and Puck talk all night and she never even came to me. I want her to notice me", making her feel bad and a bit angry.

Puck and Hermia are in one of the hot tubs. "So, how do you like your first High School party so far?" and smoothly wraps his arms around her. She nuzzles his neck as she tells him "It is wonderful. I understand why everyone calls you the King of parties. You are... magnificent Puck, really". He blushes "Oh, you are just joking with me Hermia. People are only here because they wanna get away from their houses and to screw one another". She caresses his cheek as she asks "Is that your way of saying that you want to screw me? You are a lot more charming than that".

He moves closer to her and whispers in her ear "There is a lot of charming you have not seen from me yet. I can sweep you off your feet and treat you like the Queen that you are" sharing a loving gaze in one another's eyes. She went on his lap and ran her hands through his hair "I have grown big feelings for you this summer Puck. Y...you make me feel important which I do not really get from my family. I have always thought you were this fun, charming, handsome person that I always wanted to be around. I honestly feel like a Summerdream instead of a Capp and you make me feel better about myself, and you are everything I ever want in a partner". He told her "You, you are the coolest and the most attractive person that I've ever met. You are down-to-earth, kickass, smart, artistic, and attractive and I can't see my life without you in it. Will you be my girlfriend?" She thought for a bit and during that moment, her feelings for Mercutio went out the door as she answered "YES, YES, ABSOLUTELY BABY. WE ARE THE COUPLE OF THE YEAR" and grabs his face to have a passionate, long kiss. They are cheered by everyone "WOO HOO. GO HERMIA" her sister yelled.

Tybalt could have cared less, but sensed something was about to go wrong when Mercutio angrily stormed towards them "Are... are you serious? What about us Hermia" with the new couple breaking their steamy kiss to look at him "Mercutio, there was never an us. Sure we may have flirted once or twice in July, but it was not serious, and I already know about you flirting with Miranda, so it is mutual too", which only got him more upset "PUCK, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? You KNEW that I liked her" he yelled. Puck got out of the tub and responded "DUDE, YOU WERE JUST FLIRTING WITH MIRANDA THIS MORNING. Can't we just squash this" but got shoved by him.

Tybalt intervened to protect his friend and sister "Dude, just back off. I told you TO LEAVE MY SISTER THE FUCK ALONE. If you wanna go, we can go so you can learn the lesson" rolling up his sleeves to be pulled back by his cousin "Everyone, he is just a bit too high and drunk, so he is not himself. I'll take you to your aunt's so your grands won't flip seeing you like this" and grabbed him and left. "Oh Miranda, you have a tight grip. Like what you are feeling". In the backyard, the secret lovebirds were whispering a bunch of randomness, and wanted to go somewhere private "Let's go somewhere private so we can... be alone. Isn't it romantic, sneaking off, rendez-vous" she suggested. |I know the perfect place where no one will find us. We can do whatever we want there" he told her, and they ran out of the backyard, with Tybalt watching over them "Oh great, I have to protect everyone today"

* * *

Veronaville Forest

The Summerdream parents are walking through the forest with Oberon covering Titania's eyes "Where are you taking me? Do the kids even know we left?" with her curiosity growing more and more by the second. He huskily responded "That is the fun of it. You wanted us to be more risky and secretive, so here we are" letting his hands free from her face revealing to her their old treehouse that is adult-ified, making her gasp "Oh my goodness, when did you do all of this Oberon?" to which he responded "This so why I have been working so much more these past few months than I ever had. There are those fruit and candy tasted blowers that we would use all the time as teens, and that romantic hot tub you've wanted". She grabbed his hand and they climbed the tree to enter the treehouse, amazed at the fruit-induced bongs and the hot tub. She sits on the bong blower and inhales. She blows the smoke out and tells him "OOH, it is doing it's magic already" moaning as she smokes out of it. He blows on the blower beside her and smokes the strawberry flavour "Oh damn Titania, it's been so many years. This shit is good" getting turned on. Feeling horny, she took off her dress and undergarments, with his eyes all over her beautiful naked form. She wiggles her waists as she entered the tub and seductively points at him "Strip those distracting clothes off and get your sexy self in here. Mama wants you to care of her" watching him take off his clothes and join her.

* * *

Under the Veronaville Bridge

He softly pushes her on the surface of the bridge under the arch and she pulls him on her body "Oh, someone's excited" Romeo lowly growled, turned on by her aggressiveness "I have been waiting for some alone time for far too long, and I Anm not wasting a minute" with him attacking her neck with kisses and sucks, making her moan loudly "Oh gosh, that is so good Romeo. Oohhhh" and wrapped her right leg around his waist. He finishes giving her a hickey before licking her neck "Oh man, you taste like vanilla. You are such a tease" and grabbed her face to kiss. She nibbled on his lower lip and caressed his arms "Oh Romeo, I have wanted you since we were children, playing house" wrapping both of her legs around his waist as he grabs her ass "Oh the feeling is so, so mutual" he hissed as he savaged her mouth with his tongue.

She starts to pull his shirt up and breaks the kiss to remove his shirt. She started to caress his pectorals and fondled his nipples, making her a bit moist "Oh my goodness, you look so tasty" and licks his abs and chest, moving her way back to his lips while he makes many low growls "Oh you drive me crazy. I cannot get enough of you" and presses her so close where their bodies are pressing. He is reaching his way through under her shirt and bra and fondles her breast, unaware that someone was witnessing this, with their anger building up to the point where he yelled "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU CUNT" and walked to punch Romeo square in the face "TYBALT, LET HIM GO" and pulled him off her love "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" with Romeo quickly grabbing his shirt and holding his face where he was punched "Nothing he can do will destroy my feelings for you. Until next time" and left while putting on his shirt.

Tybalt grabbed her arm hard and lectured her "What the hell were you thinking almost fucking a lousy Monty under a bridge. Are your standards that lgonna grandpa is gonna kill you when he knows this" and is about to walk off, but she grabs him and begs "PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM.I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL HIM" with him flinging her off. He thought about it for a minute score revealing "I will not say anything because it is too embarrassing for the public to know about. You BETTER end this" and they both take off to go home.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, what do you think? This is my first Sims story, and I just got a bit carried away. What do you think of the teens and the possible couples? Tell me and others how you feel in the comments, they are really welcomed by me.**


	2. The Extendeds are Introduced

**Author's Note**

**Well, thanks for everyone who read the first chapter. I am really excited to continue this project and to expand in the town. It is gonna be a crazy ride.**

* * *

Goneril and Albany's new home

(The entire family came out of the taxi and unloaded their luggage. She entered the house which is a few houses from her fathers and groaned with disgust "Ugh, is this what we amount to now? Stuck in this embarrassment of a house? We use to own 3 mansions over the town and countless vacation homes, and THIS..." and falls on her knees to sulk. Albany rolled his was at his wife being overdramatic and commented "Well, I think the market crashing is a good thing for us. We can all restart our lives without the help of your father and get closer as a family". As soon as she heard this, he got up to spass "BOND? WE ARE FINE ALBANY. What we NEED is to be rich, love in huge mansions, eat crumpets, go on vacations every month! Hopefully, I can talk to my father to take my mother's spot in the company".

Hal and Desdemona struggle to bring their stuff up the stairs "It would have been nice for Miranda to help is. All she does is to cause trouble and ditch us. I am so sick and tired of this". Desdemona is sick of her brother complaining about her sister, who she looks up to "I can't blame her for always leaving here. Mom and Dad are always freaking out, Ariel is yelling, and you are complaining. Plus, some of those Montys are cute". He looked at her like she was possessed and shushed her "Are you crazy? If Mom heard you, she'll freak out and beat us to death. She was proud when you beat up Beatrice". Goneril yelled "WHERE IS MIRANDA? SHE BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT AND TOOK ARIEL WITH HER. WE NEED TO PACK", with her husband grabbing her by her shoulders and commanded "SHUT UP. I told her that she can go on a walk. Her stuff was packed in her new room a week ago".

* * *

Stratford Strip

"Thanks for coming on this walk with me and ditching school for me sexy. I needed someone to talk to" Miranda thanked, rolling Ariel's stroller as the toddler sleeps, which Mercutio shrugged off "Ah it's no problem. I always have your back, plus I did not want to see Puck in class. That's why i ditched every law class since his party. So, how is the new house?". She rolled her eyes and complained "It is small as fuck, and it can barely fit all of us. My brother's bedroom is in the hallway. Mom is bitching about being fired by my grandpa, and dad is upset that she won't give him another baby". They entered the plaza and sat on a table. She woke up her sister and have her a bottle, whispering to her "Come on Ariel, you need to eat". He looked at her in awe as she took care of her sister "You are a great care-taker. Have you ever thought about being a parent?" he asked, making her laugh "Hell no. It would ruin my body and it would be too much stress, which reminds me, do you have a spliff?Wow ith him giving her one and lighting it. She started smoking, which got him amped "You are really hot when you smoke"

* * *

Antonio's Home

He is on the computer finishing up his cookbook before he hears a ring at his door "It must be Bianca. COMING" and got up to open the door "Bianca, how are you doing?" giving her a hug. She say down on the couch and told him "I am just moving some stuff in my home slowly. I still have not found a job yet, and I have no idea how I am going to make a living". "Well, why did ou move out of our parent's home then?" he asked, kind of thinking "what the hell is she doing with her life" in his head. "I had to get out of there. I am getting too old to be living with them, and I am sick if our nephews talking about porn. So, what are you up to? This is the best I have seen you since Hero passed a few months ago" se asked curiously as to why his spirits are so much higher than usual. He confessed "Well, remember the family recipes that I created from when I was a child? Most of my recipes are in the menu, but tere are a lot that the public don't know. I thought me writing a cookbook is a great way to bring some revenue. I might go back to work at our parent's restaurant".

He just realized that Bianca could work at their parent's restaurant and brought it up "Bianca, why don't you just work at our parent's restaurant? It is easy money and you desperately need the money and you clearly have no idea what you want to do with your life" saying it so a br bitterly, which she caught up on "I am sorry if I did not have my life planned out from when I was eight Antonio. If I wanted to work for mom and dad, and gain LESS independence, than I would not have bothered to move at all. I am so sick of you always looking down him me Antonio" she complained. He did not like her becoming so defensive "I was just trying to give you some GOOD advice Bianca. You are in your late 20s and graduated university which has not been done by any of us this far. Grow up and get those delusions of Kent out of your head." making her finally lose it "What the FUCK DOES KENT HAVE TO DO WITH MY MOVE ANTONIO? I am so SICK of you blaming him for everything", causing her brother to retort back "Because EVERY DUMB MISTAKE YOU MADE SOMEHOW INVOLVES HIM" causing her to gasp at his rudeness "You mother fucker. If I MADE A MISTAKE IT IS BECAISE I CHOSE TO MAKE IT. YOU blame him for everything, all the way down to murdering Hero who was sleeping with Claudio for YEARS" making his eyes turn red and his hands trembling. He commanded "Get the fuck out of my house. Run to that Capp and get AIDS FROM HIS FUCKING MEN'S ASS HOLES" earning a slap from her as she said "YOU ARE A TUCKING ALCOHOLIC AND YOU NEED HELP. Be LUCKY that I never called Child's Services on your ass" and slammed the door, causing him to burst in tears.

* * *

Regan's Household

Kent is eating a bunch of food in the house as Cornwall enters the house, rolling his eyes about his lazy in-law "What the fuck is this Kent? It is bad enough that your broke ass is living in MY HOUSE, but eating off the food I PAID FOR, putting your muddy ass feet on the furniture I BOUGHT" throwing Kent's feet from the table on the floor. "I might as well get a drink" walking to the fridge to see an empty pack of beer, slamming the door "You did not just DRINK MY FUCKING BEER YOU FAGGOT. WHERE IS REGAN". Kent got up to walk to his in-law, tipsy and confronted him "I know what y...you are doing & ein't Neva gon work" poking Cornwall, making him angry.

He continued "You betta get ur dirty hands from my sista and family's fortune you bigot. You are a gold-digger and I saw through you from Day one." with Cornwall slapping Kent's hand from him and grabbed him by the collar "Le me tell you something you fricking PRICK? I HAVE BEEN SAVING MY HARD-EARNED CASH from Uni and since I was working as a teen. I HAVE BEEN supporting all 3 of us and my WIFE and I agreed to separate our money. I have been legalizing BILL AFTER BILL since I got minor school to support my wife's dreams and to keep your ass from being homeless which I would be glad to do, but Consort put you on us. DON'T mess with me." and three Kent across the kitchen with him landing on the wall.

Regan heard this from downstairs and ran upstairs to find out what was going on "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? CORNWALL, I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER. JUST WHY?" she yelled at her husband. "Your dumbass brother made a fucking mess all over the house, and drank my FUCKING BEER" with her looking at her brother like he is the dumbest person in the world "You knew that it was his beer. I told you that. I really do not have the time to separate you two's fights any longer cause I have been having a secret project that has come to full fruition, and it is bound for us to make money" she revealed, getting both of them really curious "What did you do Regan?" her husband asked, knowing how savy his wife is "I am opening a fashion and hair shop soon" shocking both of them.

* * *

Stratford Strip

"Can you hold her for a minute please" Miranda more told than asked as she gave Mercutio Ariel. She pulled out her hand mirror to groom herself, as he plays peek-a-boo with her sister "Where are you Ariel. Where are you? I can't see you" he lets go of his eyes and screams "PEEK A BOO" making her giggle. She was entertained by Mercutio's playfulness and just watching him with her sister. From far away, Goneril looked for her daughters and saw them with the Monty boy. She grew even more enraged when she saw him holding Ariel. She stormed over there and ripped Ariel from his hands and grabbed Miranda hard by the arm "WHAT the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Giving this FILTH MY BABY? It is 9:00 and you are out here with a 2 YEAR OLD? We are going" with her daughter ripping out of her grip and holding her arm "Mom, what the hell was that about. I was just hanging with Mercutio and he is not bad at all". "And didn't i tell you to NEVER see this piece of trash again after I caught you with him in the Summer?" with Miranda pretending that she never heard and was looking at her nails. Her mother grabbed her face and demanded "ANSWER ME". She rolled her eyes as she told her mother "Yes, but I did not listen because you are being unreasonable. Can't you get to know him before you judge him?" receiving a dirty look from her mother "Are you fucking serious? I don't have to know him, those Montys are ALL THE SAME. Lowlife, trampy, filth that is dirtier than AIDS"

Mercutio was watching nervously before the mother insulted his family, where he intervened "Wait, wait, wait. I understand that you are mad, but you DO NOT insult my family. You do not know SHIT about us. I could also go on about your nephew being a narcissistic, arrogant, lonely cunt who gets fucked by men in the alley, but I would never say that" earning a slap from the fuming Goneril "You son of a bitch. RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. If I see you around my daughter again, you WILL wish that you never lived, understand". Just to piss her off even more, he said his parting words dramatically "Oh sure madame. You see, I would, but your daughter and I made sweet love and we are growing a family together" rubbing her belly and giving Miranda a sloppy kiss before leaving. She touched her lips, stunned by the kiss before Goneril grabbed her arm roughly "This is NOT over, and if you think I am letting you birth that abomination, then you have another thing coming" walking home with Ariel crying over them.

* * *

Bianca's Home

Bianca is looking through her laptop, trying to find a job. She growled in frustration as she could not find one. "How the hell am I gonna find a job with this useless degree?" she complained. She heard the door knock "That must be Kent since I know Antonio never apologises after an argument this quick" and runs to the mirror to groom herself and check herself out "Looking good" she mumbled to herself before opening it, revealing her longtime friend/crush "Hey Bianca, it's about time that you showed me yor new home" and went up to hug her. She was loving the sensation of being in his firm arms. She broke the hug and invited him in, serving him a glass of wine "So, tell me what is going on with you Kent?" siting down and sipping on her glass of wine. He sighed before telling her "Well, I got into an argument with my father about the dame shit a week ago. And Cornwall flipped on me for drinking his beer. He hates me so much because I know the REAL reason he married Regan" drinking his cup.

He continued "I need a job, like really badly Bianca. I have looked for a position in the Science field since I graduated Uni a few years ago, and I can't find a thing. I am sick of being the black sheep" playing with her fingers, causing er to blush and studder for a bit "K...Kent, I know how that feels. My brother and parents expect me to work for them at the restaurant, but thy fail to realize I can't cook for shit, and have never liked te restaurant. Everything in Veronaville is about cooking or business, and I don't want to be in either" drinking another glass. She started to feel good and the alcohol was taking it's effect as she held his face in her right hand "Did I ever tell you how much I LOVE your chiseled features Kent. It is a turn on" she whispered in his ear. He melted in her touch, though likes men as well "Man Bianca, that really feels good" as he then caresses her face before he commanded "Let's dance" and got up to turn on the radio to a Latin channel, wiggling to the beat "I know you wanna join me. Let's have a party of DUO" grabbing her hands to join him. They folded their hands together and started to dance the salsa "We are so weird" she laughed, with him embracing it with a dip "I know and I love it. I know you do too" and slowly leaning to kiss her, but tricks her and kisses her earlobe. "Dang, I know you are bi, but you REALLY know how to tease a woman" getting a bit too turned on. They continued dancing, not Knowig or caring where they will end up at the end of the night.

* * *

Veronaville Elementary School

Beatrice and Benedick nervously and slowly walk to the office "What did you do now?" he groaned. "Nothing, I swear. I don't even know why we are getting called down" she told him and they entered the office "Hello Beatrice and Benedick. Sit down please" and they sat down across the principal, who asked "Do you know why you are here?" with them nodding their heads "Actually, you are here for a few reasons. One is for continually getting into arguments, especially with Hal and Desdemona Capp" with Beatrice rolling her eyes and complained "Then why aren't they here as well. This is so unfair" with the principal responding "I talked to them 2 days ago, and there is no need for the attitude. I hae noticed a weird behaviour from last year, around your mother's death and you both are getting worse in school, and growing irratic behaviour" getting cut off with a knock "Come in Antonio" she called out, makin the children look at one another in nervousness from their father joining them.

Antonio joined them and sat at the end, giving the principal a handshake "Nice to see you again Mrs. Main", with her smugly saying back "And it is ALWAYS so good to see you too Antonio". He looked at his children, curious at what they did this time and asked boldly "So what happened now Principal?". She revealed "Mr. Monty, I have grown worried about your children in a few ways. School new ony started a week ago and they have already gotten in a few fights with Albany's children, and they ony handed in one assignment". "I am sure that the kids learned that vulgar behaviour from Goneril, so I am sure that they started it. So what about only one assignment not being handed in? There is no possibility to get so many assignments in a week". As she was listening to everything and observing the situation, it all came together "Is everything down at home? It all adds up" shocking all three of them "W..what are you trying to say? I take care and raise my children fine" with his son saying "I vs f Beatrice is crazy, but there is no need to call child's services". "I am afraid that I am going to have to send a social worker for a random appointment to see if your home is a safe environment".

* * *

Regan's Unfinished Home

Regan grabs two chairs and hands one to her sister. They sit down and Goneril looks at the store "Wow, I cannot believe you actually listened to father about business". "No, I have been planning this since Mom passed a few months ago. I used the inheritance that she gave me to fund it, and it is almost complete already". Shocked about Regan getting an inheritance, she asked "Wait, how did you get inheritance Regan. I know Kent and I got none, neither did my kids, and I am sure Cordy's didn't either". "I would not be shocked if Golden Kid Tybalt got it, since he is a carbon copy of dad" Regan complained. "Don't even get me started. I am glad that he is embracing the family lifestyle, but when it comes to him taking over Capp Industries, when that was promised to me, THAT pisses me off. I already have Miranda to deal with. Where is some wine" she got up to look for it and poured a cup of white wine. "Miranda Miranda, she could work at the store, she has great fashion. Anyways, what happened now?" curious from another dramatic Goneril story, which she delivered.

Drinking her sweet, sweet wine, she told "So we just finished moving yesterday, and we could have really used her help, since I specifically called the three o them out o school to help. Albany told me that she went on a walk with Ariel, and whenever she goes on a walk, she always somehow ends up with that greaser Monty Mercutio" with he sister groaning. She continued explaining "HOURS passed, and I finally have had it. I went looking for her all over town and see him HOLDING MY CHILD. I almost best her asa there. So he KISSED her and left. I dragged her and got into a HUGE fight. She punched me as soon as we came home, and I had none of it. And Albany had the nerve to try to fuck that night" and suddenly burst out laughing. Her sister took her glass away from her "I do not understand why our nieces are obsessed over these Montys. I am glad Hermia got over her crush over Mercutio and went out with Puck instead. I heard about Jules at the bridge doing the naughty with Romeo, but I know she would nevtodo that. She is so well behaved. Anyways, help me unpack some things" and they got up to unpack.

* * *

Capp Industries (Consort's Office)

Albany entered his in-law's office and greeted him with a handshake "Hello Consort. Always great to see you", with his father in law greeting "Albany. What brings you here" and they sat on their chairs. He looked at Consort a bit nervously, but stood his nerves "Well, your daughter is worried about money as it takes a lot to raise 4 kids these days, and she has proven to be a great asset to the company". Knowing where Albany was getting at, he boldly stated "Goneril is NOT gonna take over when I retire. I have already given that job to Tybalt". Knowing Goneril will not like this, but to hear her complain less, he still bargained "No no, that is not what I meant. I just woman a position as an Executive or a Vice President. We need to be rich again, and we ha e put so much effort in this company to not let this all go to waste". Raising his chin up, Consort was still confused over why Albany cared so much. "Why does this matter so much to you. You have need worked for the company and I know my daughter knows how to bargain for herself, and a lot better". Albany finally spilled "Alright, I need he tgo sleep with me so we can have a child. She will not have sex unless she gets a job and is living her former life. I want more children, and she is locking me off" disturbing the father "Alright, I did not need to know about your sex life. I will THINK about it". Knowing that it was not a straight no, Alban got up and shook his hand happily "Thank you so much. I can finally get some" and rushes out of the office.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, these two chapters are practically the intros to the families and characters. So what do you think about Veronavie so far? Comment how you feel. Thanks for everyone who read the story so far.**


	3. Dreams Coming True and a Soccer Game

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and supported this story/show. I hope I am doing this right and not disappointing. oh and I would also like to say NOT to put spam on the reviews please. I would like to thank Jyoti for allt he support and call-out. You are way too nice.**

* * *

Veronaville Secondary School

Miranda is looking through her make-up mirror to see if she covered bruises well enough and continues to put make-up on it "Ugh. She really needs to take anger-management classes" with Puck walking up to her and asking "Who needs anger management classes. Your sister? I know all about crazy little sisters" eh joked, with her laughing "No, Dessy is the only cool member of the family I live with. I mean my mom. She lost it when she saw me and Mercutio hanging out and she fought me after we kissed. And it was so good" sinking into her mushy state, with Puck being shocked "Wow, and he made a big deal about me and Hermia dating at the party. He still has not talked to me since. So why did your mom freak out so much? She saw you two together before". "She has been bitching about not being rich and not having a job and yada yada yada. I don't wanna talk about it" She saw Mercutio and quickly called him out "MERCUTIO. HEY" and ran to hug him, pressing her body on him, which he is not complaining about. Curious as to where Romeo is, she asked "Where is Romeo?". He rolled his eyes and told her "Oh, he is "sick" which really means he wants to go and hook up with some girl" and Puck tried to greet Mercutio "So Mercutio, how are...you" seeing that they already walked off.

Veronaville Private School

Hermia and Tybalt are in their business class "I left early to go to the gym Why isn't Juliette here? She was up". She pretended to not know what her brother is talking about, she said "What. What are you talking about?". "I know you know where she is. The school is gonna call grandpa, and he is gonna go crazy if he realizes she is ditching school". "Even if she is ditching and not actually sick, than it is none of my concern. Why, do you think she is out having a rendez-vous with Romeo" cursing herself in her head for telling him that. "I KNEW IT. I told that fucker to stay away form her, but he won't take a hint" cracking his knuckles. The teacher approached them and asked "Where is your sister Juliette? It is very important to not miss a day in Marketing class, and she knows that" with them nodding their heads as he continued "It is very hard to join this class and she should be lucky that her grandfather got her in the class. And you two should really tone it down. Your mouths are distracting the class" and he left. She rolled her eyes and complained "I don't even know why grandpa forced me in this dumb class. He knew I wanted to take environmental science instead. I wish I went to public school instead", receinving a weird look from her brother

* * *

Capp Industries (Consort's Office)

Consort was on his desk reading a bunch of papers before he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said, with his eldest daughter sitting down in front of him "Hello father. Albany told me the news that I will be back at the business, so I thank you for that. So do I go in mom's old office and taking her place?". He took off his glasses, knowing what Goneril was trying to to, and set it straight "I know I have taught all you kids to negotiate, and it is a very good trait, but now is not the time to negotiate. Your mother wrote in her will that I am the sole owner of the company, so that is not possible. I actually want to retire from here, but I'll have to wait 2 years until Tybalt graduates". Rolling her eyes in irritation, she asked " What the hell can Tybalt offer to the company that I can't? He wont be able to go to University and has no training. I have went and completed my Economics major and for my Masters in it too, while working here part time. I know this place inside out" with her father cutting in "Tybalt has been taking business and economics classes since he was 10 and is the top of his class. He could do Uni and this. I hired you to be an executive, so go there while I look over car designs" he demanded, and she gave up and left.

He put aside the designs he was looking at and went numb in the inside, thinking "Things were so much easier when Contessa was alive. Now all of our kids are going crazy, and our grandchildren are... I have heard some things. I should hire an investigator" and grabbing the phone to call his favorite spy "Hello, hi... I am not faint for you to spy on the Montys again, but now that I am thinking about it, my late wife's death was more than suspicious. Her another to spy on them. I actually want you to spy on my grandchildren; Cordelia and Caliban's children. Of course I'll pay you you nincampoop. That is an order" and hung up on the man. "Nothing is gonna get past me"

* * *

Monty Home

Antonio came by and knocked on the door. Patrizio cope ed the door and hugged his son "Antonio, this is the best I've seen you look in a while" escorting him inside. Antonio went to hug his mother who also complimented him "Did you lose some weight, you look nice". "I guess it is stress" she said as he sat down "With what or who?" Isabella said out for worry. He revealed "Bianca is center of my stress right now. We got into an argument like a week and a half ago about her making dumb decisions and stuff and called me an alcoholic. I have not seen he since, but I can see the front of her house from where I live and I see Kent there a lot...at night" shocking them. This confused the old man "She came by 2 says ago and did not even hint or mention that the two of you were having problems. I KNEW her moving was a bad idea" with the three nodding their heads. "Well, I am too busy with my cookbook to be released. I just heard back from my publisher and she really liked it and predicted it to be a huge hit". "That is wonderful Antonio. I am glad that you are starting to live your life again since Hero died. I know this will be a good move for you as us opening out own cooking channel will be for us" Issbella congratulated. Antonio totally forgot about that and congratulated his parents "Oh wow, I totally forgot about that, congratulations. How far along has it been?". "Well I have connected with some chefs in SimCity and some are filming cooking shows and competitions and stuff. We are editing all of them and starting to promote it. I am worried about Romeo and Mercutio though" Patrizio vented.

* * *

P.U.R.E. (Downtown Club)

Romeo and Juliette are in the hot tub, having drinks "Wow Romeo. Today has been really fun. It is nice to catch a breather from the crazy feud and families, and school and such." snuggling next to him. "I agree. This place actually gives drinks to teens, and it is dope. Could you imagine te things we could do right here, right now" whispering in her ear, giving her a warm feeling in her stomach "Oh Romeo" she swooned. "No interruptions, no raging siblings, just us. This fighting thing about our relationship has been going on since we were little children. It is so crazy". He wrapped his arm around her "Don't talk about out families anymore. We are 45 minutes away from Veronaville, no one recognizes us, and we have spent the entire day here. Let's continue this" and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She hopped into his lap as they made out and he started to kiss her neck when she suddenly pushed away "What is it Jules". "We can't do this in public Romeo, it is so unromantic. Come to my house tomorrow evening" she asked. "But your siblings and grandfather will be there". "I'll think of something" and got up to ring her hair out and to put on her school uniform. "Thanks for the good time".

* * *

Summerdream Household

Bottom and Puck are waiting for their parents at the dinner table "Why do Mom and Dad always disappear and make weird noises in the evening?" she asked, making her brother grow nervous and look around the room. "They are creating ponies, that is why" barely able to hide his embarrassment. She complained "They asked us to come to dinner to wait, so it must be important. I am getting impatient". Right after, Oberon and Titania come inside through the back door "What took you guys so long. You didn't have work today and were not in the house. Were you two..." and could not even muster out the words. They say down and saw the cooked food "Aww, you two even cooked for us. Thank you". They eat for a bit before Oberon announced "Your mother and I decided to get engaged and get married after all of this time", shocking Puck, who clapped and replied "That is great. We can legally be a family now. And it gives us another excuse to host a party", with Bottom not really getting it "I swear that you were already married. And what is an engagement anyways" she asked. "It is when two people promise to get married and to spend the rest of their lives together. It is where all the wedding stuff is planned, and everyone gets together to tie up loose ends and all of that" Oberon told her.

Titania took over "And that of course means a party; an ADULT party, meaning that all you teens and children will not be allowed to be at the home". "Hey, it is my parent's engagement party and I cant go? I want to have an excuse to drink and you took the opportunity away from me. I thought you were loose mom" he complained. Oberon looked at the clock and got up the table "Well, I know that I have not really ate yet, but it is time for me to go to work. I wish we were as spoiled rich as the Montys and Capps, but I need to bring the dough for all of you. I will see you guys in the afternoon" and hugged each of them before he left. Bottom asked "Mom, do you worry about Dad always going to work for is many hours. It is kind of weird that we almost never see him" talking to her mother like they are the same age, making her brother tell her "Shut up Bottom. You are always so nosey". This left a bit of an uncomfortable feeling in the air and Titania demanded "Time for you two to go to bed, and Bottom, watch your mouth next time. Your father is working hard to provide for us. Goodnight you two" and they went upstairs as Titania started to clean the kitchen.

* * *

Goneril and Albany's home

Goneril was doing work for her father on the computer, as her oldest daughter tried to crawl down the stairs and get her stuff without being noticed "Morning to you too Miranda. I have not seen you in days, are you hiding from me?" stopping her right in her tracks. Knowing there is no way to get out of this conversation, Miranda sat on the couch and talked, thinking of a lie "I ... uh... I was helping Aunt Regan early with her opening her store by going in early top help organize things. I really need to go now" getting up to leave, but was stopped by her mother again "I know that is a boldface lie Miranda. Regan is NEVER at her store at 5:00" getting up from her chair to approach her daughter "You BETTER not be talking to that Monty boy, hooking up with him in alleys and outhouses. What is the REAL reason" intimidating her daughter a bit, but those nerves quickly went away "You wanna be honest, fine. I leave early to go to the recycling center to help the environment and to get away from you. You are an abusive, aggressive, demanding, sickening person of a mother, and I cannot wait to get out of this hellhole you call a home and a family." angering her mother, who retaliated "If you continue on the path you are on, then I will disown your ungrateful ass. Your father and I worked way too hard raising the 4 of you and working to be disrespected and dishonored like this".

Albany heard the ruckus and got up from his bed to intervene "Why are the two of you arguing at 5 o clock in the morning. We do not need another fight breaking out". Grabbing his life's hands, he pulls her to the stairs "Come on Goneril and come back to bed. We can have some fun under the sheets and maybe be blessed with a 5th child" making both Goneril and Miranda roll their eyes, and she pulled from her husband "Ugh Albany, I need to do work, and I have talked about the baby thing with you, it is NOT HAPPENING. Miranda, you need to prove to us that you are not a disgrace" and ignored the situation to go and continue her work. "I am going to the recycling center. Bye dad, and thanks for trying" and hugged him before leaving.

* * *

Veronaville High School

The Monty brothers check the list to see who is on the new soccer team. Romeo looks for his name and finds it "Yes, it is about time. Did you get in bro?". Mercutio is looking for his name and cheers when he finds it "Of course I am. I'm the best soccer player in the entire school, and I cannot wait to beat Tybalt with the floor this year". Miranda and Puck walk up to them "Hey guys, let me guess; the studs made the best soccer team in SimCity" she predicted, and Mercutio went to hug her "Of course Miranda".Puck chose to ignore Mercutio as well and is shocked to see Romeo "Oh wow, you are actually in school, unlike the past week. What is that about" he nudged his friend. He looked to see Mercutio and Miranda flirting and dragged Puck away "I don't want them to hear anything cause Miranda will spill and my bro will flip. I was with Juliette" not shocking him "That is it? You hung out with your friend and that is it? It is not like you two are screwing one another, are you" he asked, being shushed. "Don't say that so loud...we almost did. We reached 2nd base after your party, and she felt soo...good".

Mercutio is watching his brother and Puck talking "What the hell could they be talking about now? Now he is making my brother distance form me" complaining angrily. She rolls her eyes and huffs "Oh my goodness, can't you get over this bs? Puck and Hermia are together, deal with it. Sure you flirted with her a bit, but you were flirting with me too, so it was not like you were serious". He did not really listen to her and continued to vent "Puck always does this shit. He does not care about anything else, but being a popular wannabe. I don't know what happened to him, and he is rubbing it in to Romeo right now". "It is clear that you need a smoke and you are stressing me out with this conversation. Come on, I got your favorite type" and dragged him outside to smoke.

* * *

Monty's Channel Station

Patrizio and Isabella enter their television studio and enters their office to see a bunch of people on computers "Good morning everyone" Patrizio and Isabella greeted, with everyone else greeting them back "Good morning Montys". They sat down to check what the others were doing "So, how is the advertising going? I did get some of the head people in the business to promote us, but I want to see numbers" Isabella told them. A worker assured them "CBC took a few polls and studies to see the public's reactions, and it is looking really good for us." handing her the studies, impressed "This will be the perfect way to mix the older and younger generations together". Patrizio is at the editing section and asked the worker "So, what show are you working on?", with the worker turning around to talk "This is the King of Cooks. The season's editing is almost finished, and then we will do the trailer, which will be put on the trailer". After being informed about everything, Isabella left to bring them a cake "Well, My husband and I would like to thank you all for all the effort you put into out new television channel. This has been a dream of ours for years, and it s because of you guys, so we brought this cake as a gift" with everyone running to the cake and to grab a plate and forks.

* * *

Veronaville Private School

Hermia and Juliette go to Tybalt who is by the change rooms with his team "Congratulations Tybalt into making the team" the youngest hugged him and Juliette asked "Are you nervous? Our entire family is going to be here, and we are versing the public school, so Miranda, Puck and the Montys are going to be here". He blew that theory off and flexed his biceps, triceps, and pecs "Are you kidding me? Jules, nervous and I don't go together, and look at me? My body is sizzling" grossing them out with fake gags. "You are something else Tybalt. Good luck" Hermia wished as the sisters left. The public team showed up and eh cringed when he saw Mercutio Look at what we have here, Mr. Crackhead; they actually allowed you to join the team after all the crack. Wow". The infuriated Mercutio walks up to Tybalts' face and sneered "You are not even worth it. I'll be stomping on your dumb ass when we wipe the floor with your team" and walked in the change room with his team.

Tybalt groaned in annoyance and walked through the hallways and saw Romeo caressing his sister's cheek, hissing "You can come to my house after we win the game", making her bite her lips, and she seductively hissed back "Or, you can come to my house" and she saw her brother from the corner of her eyes. She ran to the soccer field outside to sit beside her sister, who is on Puck's lap, whispering to herself "I wish I can do PDA". Consort showed up on the field and went to greet the Summerdreams "Oberon, Titania, I heard the news about you two" shaking their hands and sitting beside them "Oh yes, it was about time for him to make the first move, and you know what this means... PARTY", with Consort chuckling. The Monty elders showed up on the other side and decided to greet the Summerdreams "Hello Oberon and Titania" Patrizio greeted, completely ignoring Consort who was fueled in anger, as Isabella congratulated "Congratulations on the engagement. It is about time that you two got engaged, though it seems like you were married for 20 years". "Thank you" Oberon said, with the tension growing extremely thick.

Consort blurted out like a bomb "It amazes me how the two of you and your disgusting specimen called a family can show your face after what you did to my wife. I know you two killed her" making the Summerdreams swallow in nervousness and Patrizio laughed "No Consort. Maybe God decided to send the bitch to hell where she belongs. She dishonored her family's legacy with all of the fraud you two pulled. You two are criminals who deserve every type of suffering you get". Consort got up in his face and assured them "I hired 20 investigators around town to dig up dirt on your pig farm called a family, and with the dirt I have, ALL of you will end up brokers than those Strangetown fuckers. Don't fuck with me. We are in a game at a school, so this is not the place. Your tv channel that you somehow managed to get will be cancelled before your trailer is shown" and sat far away from the bunch in anger, as the Montys grew frustrated.

An Hour Later

The score between the 2 teams are 3-3 and everyone is on nerves. Tybalt has the ball and is on his way to the net, passing through most of the public school team, but Mercutio is ready for him. Tybalt is about to kick the ball above him and to head but it, but Mercutio tries to head butt the ball in the other directions, but accidentally butts Tybalt, and they both fall in their backs, groaning with the referee blowing the whistle, and the 2 families getting up angrily. "What the fuck was that for you bigot. You are such a dumb cunt, and needs medication" Tybalt complained, getting pulled up by his team mates. Romeo helps his brother up, who complains "It was an ACCIDENT, goodness. Not everyone is trying to get you all the time". The referee declared "Capp and Monty, over to the benches" and they both walked to their sections. Their grandparents ran to their grandchildren "Are you alright Tybalt? That mongrel is gonna pay, I'll make sure of it". Over at where Mercutio is, Patrizio complained "Tyablt got what was coming to him. He was taunting you the entire game".

Consort walked up to Patrizio and called them out "What the fuck was that about you insolent twit? THAT WAS FUCKING ASSAULT" causing Mercutio and Patrizio to givlook a dirty look and he got up to defend himself "LISTEN UP you old, wrinkly carcass, if you have WATCHED the game then you would know your disgrace of a grandson was throwing fouls left and right, and I WILL NOT be constantly attacked by you, your daughter and grandson, now GET OUT OF MY FACD" and pushed Co sort softly, which Tybalt saw and rushed to his grandfather and yelled "YOU TUCKING PSYCHOPATH, I WILL" but was held back by his grandfather, who gave Mercutio a hard punch, resulting in Patrizio pouncing on him "YOU DID NOT JUST PUT YOUR HANDS ON A MINOR" and started to strangle him.

Tybalt then attacked Mercutio, who wrapped his hands around the Capp's neck. Hermia turned around for a moment and saw the fight, and rushed to pull her brother off "ABSOLUTELY NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT" and pulled him off for a moment before Mercutio pushed him and fell on her. Puck and Miranda ran to pull Mercutio off of him "Mercutio, CALM DOWN. NOT the time" Puck told him. Over at Consort and Patrizio, Isabella joined the fight, punching Consort, and the Summerdreams pulled the three apart. "CAN'T WE GO TO AN EVENT WITHOUT YOU TWO FAMILIES GETTING INTO IT? FOR GOODNESS SAKES THIS IS A TEEN GAME AT A SCHOOL" Oberon yelled. All the others were watching the fight go on, and the principal yelled "GAME OVER. I CALLED THE POLICE ON YOU CAPPS AND MONTYS". Everyone was starting to calm down, when Isabella asked "Where is Romeo?". Consort added as well "I cannot see Juliette either" with everyone thinking of the worst that could happen for both families, and it is not involving death.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So, what do you all think? Can the feud get any worse, and where is Romeo and Juliette? Comment how you feel and thanks to you all for residing the story/show.**


	4. Proposals, Press, and Parties

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read. I told you guys that this story is all drama, and this chapter has no less drama. This chapter is extremely long just to warn you. This one has some stuff going on, but everything will make sense as the show goes on.**

* * *

Bianca's Home

Kent comes out of the car and walks to Bianca's house. He uses a key and opens it to see her marking a bunch of papers "It is 10:00 PM, and you are still writing a bunch of papers? What gives" he asked. She suddenly turns around, shocked "I did not even know you came in. Make a noise next time, alright. And by the way, I got a bunch of these application forms after I went to a bunch of job interviews at schools. I need this job, and still have not payed this month's mortgage. You should really finds a job too Kent." He got some beer from her fridge and sat down drinking "I have tried, but I need a high-end Science job. I did not go to school for 4 years in University to end up in some low-end job. I know this amazing museum in Downtown that we can go to tonight. Come on, we can see some great art, have some food samples, drink some wine, and make fun of a bunch of snobs".

She thought to herself "I really have some work to do, and I really need to make some money on my own. This really means a lot to me, but it is Kent. The guy that I have been having a crush on since I was 15. Ah what the heck, a little break is good" before announcing "Sure. I have wanted to go to the latest viewings"and linked arms with him as they left".

* * *

Regan and Cornwall's Home

Cornwall was comfortably sleeping in his bedroom, dreaming about money before a scream woke him out of his subconscious. He groaned as he woke up, seeing his wife on a computer "Ugh Regan, it is 7:00 in the morning. Our income cannot be that low for you to freak out". She gave him a dirty look, complaining "I know our marriage was for financial reasons and we are working on that, so there is no need to bring that up. I popped on a few blogs, and one is about my father and Tybalt getting arrested and the other is about Kent being drunk and acting a fool in Downtown, with..." and shudders even thinking about Bianca. "Bianca. I never knew your brother was into that...taste" he said a bit too nicely, making her concerned.

She grabbed him by his shoulders and moved close to him "Listen Cornwall. I know you can care less about my brother and I know you used to date Bianca back in the day, but i will NOT let that tramp destroy this family. I know what she did" and started to tear up "I will not let that trifling heifer throw my brother under the bus to die" and he shoved her away from him "You are getting influenced by Goneril's dramatics way too much Regan. You cannot blame her for your brother acting like a damn fool as always.". She looked into his eyes and can tell that he was not over Bianca "YOU'RE NOT OVER HER, ARE YOU?" and grabbed her hair in frustration. "That wench is getting between my marriage, AND RUINING KENT? I do not need all of this shit on my plate" and inhales before asking "I know I lost it, and I am sorry. Can you bail out my father and nephew please" and kisses him while caressing his cheek "I promise I will make it up to you" and left to go to her building. Confused about what just happened, he talked to himself "Holy shit. She went through how many things in like 3 minutes".

* * *

Veronaville Police Station

The two families that got arrested are in 2 different cells "This SUCKS" the Capp teen yelled as he banged his fists on the wall "If it wasn't for that SON OF A BITCH, I would have spent my time partying, drinking, dancing and sleeping with women, and celebrating wiping the floor with that trash team, but IM IN JAIL", agitating his grandfather and the other Montys. "Oh SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT MOTHER FUCKER. If YOU AND YOUR DISGRACE IF A FATHER NOT ATTACK US, THAN WE WOULD NOT BE HERE". Consort ignored his arch nemesis and assured his grandson "Don't worry. I am sure that this is on the blogs, and Regan is on her way now. This is not the first time this has happened".

And right after the words were said, two distant voices were heard arguing, and as the two walked up, it is revealed to be Antonio and Regan "Oh gosh Antonio, no one gives a crap about taking cooking advice from a colossal fatass" rolling her eyes, with him throwing his arms around "And NO ONE gives a crap about taking fashion advice from a bony carcass who wears fray every day" making the other Montys laugh. The police officer at the desk cleared his throat to get the pair's attention "I am assuming that you two are here to bail out these 4?" with them nodding.

The officer hands each of them papers to sign. "Yes Uncle Antonio, you are always the one to count on. Let's go to your house" Mercutio said as the guard unlocked the cells. Antonio grabbed the both of them and set to an isolated hallway "You do realize that this is all over the news right? This could look bad for your new TV channel and the restaurant. AT THE PRIVATE SCHOOL? This is getting worse and worse. It is one thing that we do this in closed doors, but in PUBLIC? Embarrassing" he lectured.

* * *

Bianca's Home

Oberon knocked on the door and waited for Titania to open the door and when she did, he asked worriedly "How are they holding up?" coming in to see Kent and again a of two separate couches, looking like a hot mess. "They still have not woken up. I cannot believe that we had to pick them up off the floor in Downtown. This and the fight at the soccer game is on the top of the news. It is more than embarrassing. I am making them tea so they can sober up, and an Advil to help", pouring tea in cups. Oberon grabbed the cup and just went on "How are we going to deal with these two families at our engagement party. Even at Bottom's party the little kids got into it. This feud has gotten way out of hand and even bigger over the decades".

Unbeknownst to them, Kent shifted around and opened his eyes, feeling like shit. He moved too fast on the couch and threw up. "Oh man, he woke up" Oberon announced and ran to check on the man. Not knowing he has a hangover, Kent asked "Ugh, why do I feel like shit? And why are you here? What happened". Titania grabbed the cup and told him "You need to drink this with Advil. You have a hangover" and giving him the drink. She shook Bianca softly and she woke up: "You two got extremely drunk at the museum, and walked around Downtown looking like a damn fool. You two then passed out after causing a ruckus and we brought you two here".

Oberon continued "It is all over the blogs and news. You two were so drunk" and went on the laptop to show them the article about them, showing them extremely drunk. A growing feeling of shame grew through Bianca as she continued reading "Oh gosh. Do you know how my family would react after they read this? They are going to disown me" and a sudden pang in her head made her groan. The phone soon rang and she reached to grab the cordless "Hello" and it was revealed to be the principal of Veronaville High School talking to her, and told her "After hearing of your...public drunk ness and foolery, we decided that we do not want your services at our school. It sets a bad example" and hung up. She slammed her hands on the table and looked at Kent angrily "Get out. If it was not for you, I would have a job" and stormed into her room, leaving the three shocked at her rashness.

* * *

Summerdream Home

Puck and Hermia enter the house and she thanks him "Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner. Last night at the game was beyond crazy. Neither family knows how to act in public, Juliette abandoned the scene and didn't even return to the house. Did you know my grandfather and Tybalt were arrested?" making her boyfriend have an unsettling feeling. He held her hand and told her "Let's to to my room" and they ran up the stairs and into his room.

When they entered, she was more than fascinated by his room. She ran when she saw the Star Trek DVDs "Wow, I never knew you were into Sci Fi Puck. She also saw his superman comic books Jon the floor and picked them up "Oh my goodness, you got the rare edition of the 1960 Supeman Black Comic Strip. Why doesn't anyone know about all of this?" she expressed curiously, not able to hide her happiness. He tried to cover his insecurity with his definition of smoothness "Well, you never asked Hermia. I am more than just a cool kid" and lit his incents/candles and turned off the lights. She laid on his bed beside him, loving the atmosphere "Wow, he is really good at getting me on edge, and he does not even know it" she thought to herself.

She asked "You are always so curious about my life, so you tell me about yours" moving closer to him. "Aww, I don't want her to feel sorry for my start, I'm not the normal kid. But she does like that" he thought to himself before revealing "Well, I am adopted after my junkie teen birth parents gave me up. Apparently, my mom seas an escort, and my father was a drunk, at least from what my dad Oberon told me. Him and mom adopted me when I was three and that's it. Are you sure that you don't want to go elsewhere. My family is not really that interesting or fun". She rolled her eyes at the foolishness "Really? Your parents are the coolest ones that I ever met. They actually talk to us like we are not children, and know how to party. I fit in here better than with my own family anyways.

* * *

Regan and Kent's Home

She pranced around the living room while she was lecturing her father and nephew "Why did you found it necessary to attack and fight at the school? You do know you can be charged to assaulting a minor? And Tybalt, you can get kicked off the team, meaning that you will not get into the team at Academie Le Tour you want because of this?" Tybalt was sick of this lecturing and cut in "Aunt Regan, you are telling us things we already know, don't worry. I am the best player on the team, so they cannot afford to lose me". "I have to worry about this, AND Kent making a damn fool at Downtown with that piece of trash" she rambled, catching Consort's attention "Don't tell me that Bianca girl". Regan walked to her father and confirmed "Yes. They were drunk and causing ruckus at Downtown, after he has not come home for days."

Tybalt rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the couch "Oh great. Another Capp and Monty romance" he blurted out, making his grandfather angrily turn at him and forced him to look in the old man's eyes "WHAT. That better be a lie? Hermia is dating that gentleman and your good friend Puck, so that leaves... Must be Goneril's Miranda. Always knew she was a loose canon" making Regan gasp "Father, you cannot just say that. Anyways, Oberon and Titania's engagement party is tomorrow, and they WILL be there, so you need to CALM DOWN. I know I need to work on I too, because who knows how I will react when I see Bianca. I am gonna work on more sketches" and she went to her drawing desk.

Consort looked at Tybalt, angry at what he just told "You know you better tell me Tybalt" he said calmly, but a hint of threatening in his voice "Tell me which girl is fucking those Monty heathens, cause I WILL NOT put up with anyone from our strong blood fucking something like that". Knowing his grandfather will not budge, he said in his mind "Sorry Juliette" before revealing "It's Juliette father. Please don't tell her I told her". Consort stayed quiet for a moment and tapped his hands on the coffee table before assuring his favorite grandchild "Don't worry my child, that will be too easy. I'll have my investigators look more into detail, and she won't find out...for now" forming a smirk on his wrinkly face, causing a bit of fear in Tybalt.

* * *

Capp Home

It is evening time, and Juliette who is wearing her ballet outfit was walking on her long pathway to her home, thinking "This so the first time I saw my family since the game, I hope they don't chew me out too much. I couldn't handle another fight and needed a break from this craziness". She opened the door extremely slowly to find Consort waiting for her at the kitchen table "Hello Juliette, come and enjoy some tea with me" he told her. As she was walking to him, she thought to herself "Why is he being so inviting? He has been so isolated since grandma died. This can mean one thing; HE KNOWS. Calm down Jules, just keep it cool" and she finally sat down.

He poured a cup of few out of the kettle and handed it to her "I know I have not been...the best caretaker since your grandma died this summer, and I promised your parents on their death beds to be aware of what you and your siblings are doing, so tell me. What are you doing?". She looked around the room before answering "Well, I am obviously still doing the ballet, which Mom always wanted me to, getting good marks in school, reminding me that Progress Report Cards are coming out soon, and that is really it. Nice conversation grandpa" and got up to go to her room, before her grandpa commanded sternly "Sit" and she quickly did so.

She was thinking "Oh crap, I need to prep up for when Romeo is coming here. Nothing is going to plan. Grandpa is supposed to be asleep". He continued "It seems like you had a lot of time, TOO much time on your hands, so I told your daughter right before I left her home that you WILL be working at her store when it opens in a few weeks" making her gasp. Before she can reply to him, the doorbell rang, and she told him "I'll get it" thinking "Thank the Lord Romeo is here. Saved by the bell" and went outside, dragging him behind a bush.

He huskily told her "Ohh, someone is being rough. Never knew you liked it like that. Plus, your ballet outfit looks really good on you" pulling her body into his "Oh man, she feels so good" he thought to himself, and she pushed off "Not now Romeo, and especially not here. I am sorry, but I was just talking to my grandfather, and I think he knows something is up", making the boy get nervous "What are we going to do? Should I leave?"

"Absolutely not. I thought he was going to be sleeping. Tybalt is at the gym as always, and Hermia is at Pucks as always, so I thought he was gonna be asleep as usual. Anyways, I invited you here to discuss this thing we have going on", causing him to think "Please make this be what I hope it isn't?". She but her lips nervously before confessing "Romeo, I have really fallen for you. I know we had been friends since junior kindergarten and I have always thought you to be cute, but I never thought you had this romantic, passionate, loving side to you. You make me feel good in so...MANY...WAYS, and I shave felt things that I thought was impossible to feel" making his heart beat as he grew nervous.

"You are very special and beautiful Juliette, and you deserve all of the pleasures and happiness you can get" he assured her. She continued "What I am trying to say is...will you go steady with me?". He had so many nerves going through his body "Oh gosh really? What am I supposed to do? I like her, but..." he thought before blurting out "Yes I will Juliette" and she grabbed him to share a passionate make out, which they were unaware that Consort watched them from his room window with a scowl.

* * *

Summerdream Home (Next Morning)

Hermia was just finishing putting up the balloons and thanked "Ms. Summerdream, thank you for letting me stay over last night. Things became so odd at my home since my grandma died, and this feud is making me feel extremely uncomfortable". Titania just took out the cake from the oven and responded "No problem. I know you and Puck are not having sex or anything so it is cool for me. You kids had to put up and witness so much tragedy and violence at such a young age. You have always been a bit quiet, reserved and behaved, like me. You are good for my son" making the girl feel better.

Oberon and Puck enter the door into the house with a bunch of bottles in their hands and he told his fiancée "I got the wine and rum you liked" as he put everything down. "Bottom is at Romeo's house with his cousins" He continued. The men looked at the decorated home and liked what they saw "You did a great job Mom and Hermia" kiss gave her a peck "We can take a cup of wine right?" flapping his eyebrows at his father, who shrugged "Why not, but you can't stay here for the party" and the teens drank their glass of wine quickly before leaving.

* * *

30 minutes later...

Antonio walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Titania cheered "Yes, we have guests" and opens the door to see him "Congratulations Titania, it was about time you got hitched" and gave Oberon their secret handshake, who asked "I would have thought Bianca would come with you", making the Monty feel uncomfortable and not say anything before he awkwardly said "Bianca and I are...not talking at the moment. Been a few weeks", shocking the couple "That is so...odd, you and your family agree the most family-orientated people I ever met" Oberon replied. "Long story short, she called me an alcoholic because I accused her of not knowing what to do with her life".

Goneril and Albany walked up to the door and he assured his wife "Please let there be no fight with the Montys at this event. Titania and Oberon don't deserve that", with her rolling her eyes "I have much more class than that Albany" she said harshly and ran the doorbell. Oberon opened it and greeted them "You two look really nice. Come on in" and as they each hugged him. Titania walked to them "It is so nice to see you two. You look so much happier since the funeral" and Albany walked to Oberon as Goneril responded "It is definitely a work in process, but since I got the job back at dad's business, I want to make her proud".

She saw Antonio and gave him a scowl "You are so nice to invite the lower class trash toy our party". Antonio overheard this and walked up to her saying "Lower class? My family has more cash than yours, and that has been the case for decades. If you are so high-class, why did you not redo your face ala surgery", making her blood boil. She is about to give him a good cussing before they heard 3 elderly voices arguing behind the front door.

"If your CRACKHEAD GRANDSON have not headbutted mine, than he would not have whooped his sorry ass" Consort yelled, getting all up in Patrizio's face, who just shoved him as he grabbed his wife and each hugged the newly engaged couple "Sorry you had to see that. That pale old man can not accept the fact that his CHILDREN AND WIFE died to get away from him, though his wife was just as bad." Isabella sneered, with Titania boldly commanded "Y'all better stop with this bullshit going on in MY HOME. There WILL NOT be a repeat of the game 2 days ago going on here, alright" with everyone nodding their heads. "Good".

Regan and Cornwall enter the home and ran to the couple "Oh Titania, congratulations. It is about time you married this good man" hugging her "I know, but he almost did lose me" causing the pair to laugh "She can never rid of me even if she tried, if you know what I mean" nudging Cornwall, who stated "No need to remind me. I remember you two fucking in my parents be at every party I had" making all the adults laugh. "Well, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Titania yelled as the music turned on.

* * *

2 hours later...

"Ladies Night" by Kool and the Gang are playing, and everyone is having a good time. Oberon and Titania were grinding on one another, and everyone cheers them on. The fiancée sings "THIS IS LADIES NIGHT, OH WHAT A NIGHT" and shakes and grinds her butt on her man while licking her lips, as he is chugging on his beer, getting all the women to squeal. "YOU ARE SO NASTY SUMMERDREAMS" Regan yelled, who already had a few drinks in her. Consort was tipsy as well, and slurred to his daughter "How do you think you came into this world? Yo mamma and I did a lot worse" making her and Cornwall groan.

Goneril was sitting in her husband's lap, who is sitting on a bar stool. They have bad a few drinks too, and are feeling great. She whispered in his ear "I am feeling in a great mood Albany, and you are looking so good in that suit" caressing his chest. He whispered back "Do you wanna do something about it? Cause we can go in the tub and have a GREAT time" making her moan in excitement, thinking "Oh goodness do I need a release", with actually saying "COME ON" and roughly dragging him outside to the tub.

Kent and Bianca were walking through the back, to enter the door "Are you nervous" he asked, as he held her hand. She looked to the side and admitted "A bit. What we are doing is very risky, and I have not spoken to my brother in weeks. And I know his much your sister Regan hates seeing us around" and they knocked on the door. Titania opened it with Oberon's arms around her waist and him biting her ear "Oh hello, you are SO LATE. Come and join us on our good time" and they entered with all eyes (except Goneril and Albany, who were too busy woohooing in the hot tub to notice) on them.

Antonio walked up to them and sneered "So this is this shit you have been doing for weeks Bianca? How DARE YOU show up with this...this faggot" making Kent upset "I am NOT a faggot just because I like both sexes. Anyways" as he walked past his friend's brother to greet his family "Hey father, aren't I looking... SHARP" he braved as he twirled and popped the collar of his suit, making his father give him a disgusted look "You are an embarrassment" and walked away.

Bianca went to her parents and hugged them, but they did not wrap their arms around her "Bi...Bi...Bianca. What the FUCK IS THIS" Isabella snapped and continued rambling "I knew this was a bad idea to let you move out". Bianca and her mother's attention went to Patrizio who went in a spasm, causing his son and the Summerdreams to run to him "Oberon and Antonio, take him to the back and bring some water so he can drink afterwards" Titania told them, and they did exactly that.

Bianca walked to the couch area and sat there, thinking "Is this how everything is going to be from now on? my family practically disowning me, the town seeing me as a drunk? I...I don't know what to do with myself. Maybe Veronaville is not the place for me." From the bar, Regan was getting pissed off more and more as she saw Bianca and had a scowl on her face as she drank her wine "How dare you Kent. How DARE YOU bring that TRAMP as your date? You pass out drunk and throwing up, streaking and doing a bunch of things in Downtown because of that t...TRAMP, but you do not come home for days, STILL does not have a job after I GAVE YOU THE ULTIMANIUM TO GET ONE" and grabbed her brother beside her and hissed "Do you know what she did to our mother? If it was not for HER, OUR FUCKING MOTHER WOULD BE ALIVE" tossing her drink aside and waving her hands, causing the people still around to look at her weirdly, which consisted of Titania and her father, who did not feel it was at the point to intervene. Kent glared at his sister, and his face started to turn red "STOP with all of those STUPID allegations. Mom died of Old Age, and I WILL NOT continue to let you insult her for no GODDAMN REASON" hovering over her, not making her scared at all "All I know is that from when that heifer came into your life, you have been NOTHING but a disappointment. You have chosen her over your sisters COUNTLESS OF TIMES, and I am not putting up with it anymore. Don't you see what she is doing to you" with her eyes turning red as she got angrier and started to tear up.

Bianca snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kent yelling "You are DRUNK REGAN, STOP BLAMING BIANCA FOR YOU BEING SECOND BEST. You are sick Regan" and thought to herself "I need to stop this. Oberon and Titania does not deserve this, and I cannot let Kent be treated like crap anymore" and walked to approach them and to intervene "Regan, can't you leave your brother alone. This was sickening to witness when we were teenagers, but we are ALL grown" making the blonde gasp in shock "Me leave MY BROTHER alone? You leave MY brother alone, do you understand me. He WILL NOT be the next one on your hit list" and walked close getting in her face and pointing at her "I know what you did to my mother you serial killer, and you WILL be in bars if it is the last thing I do, you got that" with Bianca sick of the constant torment over the years, and smacked Regan's hand out of her face "GET your hands out of my face you uptight harlot. I have done NOTHING to you or your family, but YOU especially has attacked me since we were children. Was this because Cornwall wanted ME first? Listen, he has you now, so there is NO REASON for you to constantly attack me. Maybe this is why Cordelia ran away from you before her death".

Regan lost it at that moment and pushed her back "DON'T YOU EVER BRING HER INTO THIS YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HER" with husband running to pull her back "Regan, stop this. We are in someone's home", but she is trying to go away from him, while yelling "YOU DONT KNOW CRAP ABOUT SIBLINGS. YOUR BROTHER DOES NOT TALK TO YOU, AND YOU DESTROYED BOTH OF THEIR RELATIONSHIPS BEFORE THEY DIED. YOU GOT HERO TO FUCK CLAUDIO AND KILLED THEM" and at this point, the entire Montys, Oberon, Albany and Goneril running back into the room to see Regan losing it. Bianca had red all over her face, veins popping out, and was beyond frustrated "YOU BITCH" she yelled before swinging at the blonde...

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, I just realized that there is a fight in every single episode; well this is Veronaville and there are A LOT of issues. So, how do you feel about everything that has happened in the chapter? Do you think Romeo and Juliette will last? How will Regan and Bianca's fight end? Are Kent and Bianca in a relationship? We'll see. Comments are definitely welcome :)**


	5. Lawsuits slapped around like Patty Cake

_Continued from the last episode._

"GET your hands out of my face you uptight harlot. I have done NOTHING to you or your family, but YOU especially has attacked me since we were children. Was this because Cornwall wanted ME first? Listen, he has you now, so there is NO REASON for you to constantly attack me. Maybe this is why Cordelia ran away from you before her death".

Regan lost it at that moment and pushed her back "DON'T YOU EVER BRING HER INTO THIS YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HER" with husband running to pull her back "Regan, stop this. We are in someone's home", but she is trying to go away from him, while yelling "YOU DONT KNOW CRAP ABOUT SIBLINGS. YOUR BROTHER DOES NOT TALK TO YOU, AND YOU DESTROYED BOTH OF THEIR RELATIONSHIPS BEFORE THEY DIED. YOU GOT HERO TO FUCK CLAUDIO AND KILLED THEM" and at this point, the entire Montys, Oberon, Albany and Goneril running back into the room to see Regan losing it. Bianca had red all over her face, veins popping out, and was beyond frustrated "YOU BITCH" she yelled before swinging at the blonde, hitting her jaw. Before Regan could get back up, she was picked up by Cornwall and Albany, with her yelling "LET ME GO. THAT SAVAGE HIT ME. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BIANCA".

Kent went over to grab Bianca's arm, with Antonio pushing him off "Look at what you have done you idiot. This is YOUR FAULT" with Bianca holding her brother back from pummeling the Capp "Antonio, he did NOTHING. THAT BITCH REGAN TALKED TRASH ABOUT MY FAMILY" she yelled, with the restrained Capp yelling back "YOU BROUGHT MY SISTER FIRST YOU TRAMP. I WILL PRESS CHARGES ON YOUR BROKE ASS" with tables being knocked off, vases being broken as they fell. Goneril felt the need to approach Bianca and yelled "YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU LAID YOUR CHARCOAL ED HANDS ON MY SISTER, YOU INSIGNIFICANT, IRRELEVANT PIECE OF TRASH". The elders knew they were too weak to stop this crazy confrontation. Oberon and Titania came back into the room to see broken vases, plates and cups, pushed aside tables, finger pointing, spitting on people's faces, yelling veins popping, and the most violent atmosphere to be in.

"These people cannot act accordingly at an event. I asked each of them to respect one another's space in my house for US SUMMERDREAMS, and this is what we get? Enough is enough" Titania thought to herself before yelling "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MINE AND OBERON'S HOME LIKE THIS" with her fiance tapping her shoulder and whispering in her ear "Calm down babe. It is not worth it". She continued her thought after a breath "I asked each of you to respect one another's space but that clearly failed. This simple job I asked for showed me what you think of Oberon and I, and our home and relationship." making everyone feel a bit of guilt inside. Oberon took over "I need to say this. For all our lives, we have watched you two families fight and argue, lawsuits thrown left and right, all of it, but we never thought we had to remove ourselves, but this evening just proved it. We want nothing to do with either of you families until you get your act together" before commanding sternly "Get out" before grabbing his fiancee's hand and go up the stairs to their rooms in anger._  
_

* * *

Summerdream Household; Morning

Oberon brings him and his wife 2 glasses of few and sits with her "That party was hell" he mumbled. "It was fun, but you know when Kent and Bianca came together, there was gonna be a fight. Out of the Capps, I thought Regan was the most level-headed" she said, with him adding in "I have never seen her like that. It was overwhelming" drinking his tea. They sat quietly for a few moments before Puck and Bottom entered the home "I really liked the sleepover. They cooked a lot better than Mom and Dad; I had cooked pancakes for once, and they were delicious" and soon stopped when they saw their parents somber mood.

"What happened? You were so happy when I left with Hermia" he asked, never seeing his parents this down. Titania got up from her seat and pulled her children for a big hug "The party did not go down the way we wanted it to. Our family friends could not restrain their hate long enough to not fight in our home. It was the last straw from me". "What are you trying to say mom?". Oberon stated "What she is trying to say is that we are distancing ourselves from the Montys and Capps. Their hatred has gone too violent and too toxic for us to handle at the moment. They did not care much about us respect our wishes to not fight, and they have to show us that they are truly sorry for what they have done, meaning" looking around nervously before telling his son "Hermia and the others are not allowed to come here anymore. Just until things calm down", with Bottom yawning in boredom before going to the backyard to play.

This caused a reaction to Puck that was not normal for him, and he just spat out words "What the fuck? This had NOTHING to do with my friends or the teens. We behaved the best when we were all together. Bottom's friends pummeled one another in that hallway, and your friends got into a fight too. Why am I going to suffer the consequences for YOUR GROWN FRIEND'S FIGHT?" with his voice getting louder and louder, causing his father to declare "Don't you dare raise your voice at your elders Puck. We understand you are mad, but there is no reason for you to yell". "NO Dad. This shit has been happening to me since I was a little boy. Don't you realize what this has done to our family? We have had to sacrifice just to keep some type of peace, and I am PISSED that I cannot do what I love; host people at my home". Titania sighed before declaring "We did not say you cannot see them, you are overreacting. You can still go to the party that you want to go to. Go to your room and come and talk to us when you are calmed down", watching her son run up to his room.

* * *

Regan and Cornwall's Home (Kitchen)

The blonde was making coffee when her husband came downstairs in his lawyer outfit "Morning Regan" giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Cornwall. So, you are going to work early today?" pouring them in tea cups and handing him one. "Yeah, I really need a promotion Regan. I have been a Legal Biller for 2 years, and I am sick of checking bills to see if they are frauds or not." drinking the coffee that she gave him, bringing up what he wanted to say to her since the party the previous night "You know we have to talk about the Bianca issue, right?" making his wife grunt and roll her eyes. "I did not want to talk about this first thing in the morning, but I woke up very early to think about all of my options, and I have decided o sue her for slander, and for assault" making him choke on his coffee, burning his throat and screamed in pain.

Astounded by what she just told him, he sneered "Regan, we are making end's meet, but we are not caking in money like we used to. This issue is not even that big. You are making this way out pf proportion.". Completely emotionless, she assured him with venom "What my mother taught me,rest in peace mama, is that if there is any chance you get to throw a lawsuit to get some change, like a couple thousand dollars, than do it. That heifer is not lucky I am not squeezing everything she has, which I should after what she did to my mother. Lawsuits are a Capp's best friend" and kisses him on the cheek as she gets her keys and is on her way out "Get that paper honey. I'll be at your office to file the lawsuit in the afternoon. Have to look for employees" and closes the door, causing Cornwall to groan at the craziness of his wife.

* * *

Monty Restaurant

Mercutio was cleaning tables and putting extra effort, thinking "I really need a damn promotion cause the money grandpa is giving me is not doing anything. I need a car, and need money to get some weed for the party. Thank the lord Romeo gave me his shift so I get pain twice as much". Antonio came in the restaurant and put on his apron, greeting his nephew "Hello Mercutio. Why are you doing so much work so early in the morning? You never work this much". The teen grabbed plates from a bunch of tables as he responded "Well. I need to be paid, and your parents are being stingy with how much they are paying me. I need a car, and for some... planting supplies" looking around nervously before continuing "I am so glad that you are coming back to work. It is like there is no on running the restaurant with grandma and grandpa creating their own network.". "Where are my parents? I have not seen them since the party a few days ago. I need to see them" and as soon as he said that, they both walked out of the office, having a conversation they are invested in.

"What are we gonna do about this. Bianca does not have the money for this lawsuit, and she refuses to let us help" the old man rambled, and his wife rambled as well" Well, if she did not associate herself with that faggot Capp, then sh would not be here. I knew he would be a bad influence on her,. She now has no job and a lawsuit. What are we going to do?". Antonio and Mercutio were confused with that the elders were talking about "Mom, Dad. What do you mean by a Bianca lawsuit?". 'Regan filed a lawsuit on her for defamation and assault, which is beyond preposterous, but Bianca just told us today" he rambled, soon realized that one was missing "Where the heck is Romeo? He is scheduled to work right now?" now even more stressed with Romeo. His older brother cut in "He gave me his shift, since I need money, and he... was busy". Patrizio glared at his grandson for any uncertainty, which he found and gave an ultimatum "Tell your brother that if he continues to bail work to fuck girls, then he WILL be fired AND gets no allowance. I will also take his license, understand" making the grandson gulp and nod.

Bianca walked out of the office after man thinking "Mother and father, I think I found an idea as to where I can get a job" getting everyone's attention. "I was in the dance program in High School, and did graduate with a special Dance certificate, so I will pursue dancing and find a job there", making her family think she lost her mind "You are in your late 20s Bianca, and that is not gonna solve this lawsuit issue. Regan is a clone of her demon mother, whose best friend was lawsuits. Luckily, we have our connections too." Isabella assured. Antonio looked at her in worry, and they shared an awkward gaze before he spoke up "I am sorry, for all of this, and not being there for you" and looked down in nervousness. She patted him on the shoulder before she told her parents "Thank you for trying to help me with the situation, but I must be going. See you soon, and good luck with everything" and left.

* * *

Goneril and Albany's Home

Regan and Cornwall came to visit, and the four were in the kitchen table, drinking wine and laughing "That was such fun times. Going to those frat parties with those hot men strutting their stuff, and letting loose. I miss being in school" the blonde sighed, with her husband faking being hurt "I never knew you were checking out all of the other men in my fraternity Regan. I thought I was the only hot one" holding onto her to laugh. Goneril looked nervous as she brought up "I only remember going to one before I got knocked up by our old man Albany" making the older man laugh nervously before she continued "And now she is going to these college parties", creating a face of concern on her sister and in-law's faces.

"What is Miranda doing at college parties?" she asked curiously. "No, no,no. It is not one of those frat parties you went to, but they are like a meet and greet for high-schoolers. They hold it at the college campus because there is no other space for the school to hold it at. Like I trust my daughter to go to a college event, especially with that Mercutio" laughing boldly. "You seem a lot looser since we got it in at Titania's party babe. I told you that you needed to release some stress" Albany bragged, receiving a hit from his wife and a high-five from his black-haired friend.

Unbeknownst to the adults, Miranda, Juliette and Hermia were eavesdropping over the stairs "Wow, I can not believe Aunt Goneril is buying this" Hermia mentioned, with her cousin responding "She is only letting me and you two go for the matter because of the fact that Jules told her it was a meet and greet kind of party, when it is really a college party. I never knew you went to these types of parties" Miranda said. "I told you that I will show you the ropes of high-school, and this is what has been happening. I can finally show my now BOYFRIEND public display of affection in public without travelling to Downtown. I remember when we went last year and shared our first dance..." she sighed.

Miranda was fixing her halter top before Desdemona went up to her "You look so nice girls. I wish I was old enough to party with you", always wanting to be as cool as her older sister. "You will in a few years honey. Remember what I told you okay. Make sure Mom and Dad do not call me, and tell them that I am staying over at Grandpa's alright" with the little girl nodding before going back to her room. "You do know that you are corrupting that little girl's head with your foolishness right?" Juliette lectured with Miranda waving it off as she went downstairs.

They heard Regan bragging "You should have seen how quick I slapped that lawsuit on her. As soon as I came home, I put some hot water over my bruise I got from her punch, making it swell more, took the pictures, and filed that police report when my husband slept. Took ti to the law firm at 8:00. She is lucky I did not file a suit on her for second degree murder on my mom" looking around mischievously before boldly saying "YET" high fiving her sister as they squealed "That is how you do a lawsuit" Goneril praised, creating a scowl on Cornwall's face. The teen girls did not even bother to say anything and left. They saw Puck's car pulling up with him and Tybalt jamming to music and ran to go in the car.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's I am sorry that I took forever to post this, but I had A LOT to do, and a few other stories and homework to do as well. I am also sorry that this chapter is short, but it is important as to what just happened and what will happen. I PROMISE the next chapter of them at the party will deliver.**


End file.
